DRAMIONE: POUR TOUJOURS ET A JAMAIS
by Raiponse
Summary: Mon nom est Hermione Jane Granger, la vie à Poudlard m'avait toujours semblée féérique et merveilleuse, jamais je ne me serais doutée que cette dernière année en tant que préfète en chef aux côtés de Malfoy bouleverserait autant ma vie.


Dramione

POUR TOUJOURS ET A JAMAIS

Chapitre Introductif

Mon nom est Hermione Jane Granger, et non, mes parents n'étaient pas sous l'influence de substances illicites quand ils ont choisi ce nom. Je suis née il y a 17 ans dans une petite bourgade au fin fond de l'Angleterre , lieu où mes parents exercent le métier de dentiste.

Ça c'est ce qui était noté sur les feuilles officielles à remplir à chaque début d'année scolaire.

Maintenant, voilà qui je suis vraiment :

Je suis une sorcière .Non vous ne rêvez pas, mes parents et moi avons découvert ce phénomène durant mes années de primaire. En effet, quand vous manquez de faire brûler votre école-parce que Timothy Briard a mis de la colle dans « votre sale tignasse »- rien qu'en fixant intensément les rideaux de la salle de classe, vous êtes une sorcière. Et contrairement à ce que vous pouvez croire, cela ne m'a pas tellement dérangée. J'excelle dans tous les domaines, meilleure élève dans toutes les matières, sportive, curieuse, je me suis épanouie dans le système scolaire. Toutefois, un élément me dérangeait : comment pouvais-je perfectionner mon don ? J'ai trouvé la solution quelques années plus tard quand par un matin d'été j'ai reçu une lettre par hibou. Tout d'abord franchement surprise, j'ai fini par penser que mon excentrique voisin avait recommencé à essayer de dresser des animaux sauvages et que cette fois-ci, aucun raton-laveur ne l'avait mordu.

J'ai donc ouvert la missive et force m'a été de constater que le voisin n'y était pour rien. Voici ce que disait la lettre en question :

_COLLÈGE DE __POUDLARD__, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE  
Directeur : __Albus Dumbledore__  
Commandeur du Grand-__Ordre de Merlin__  
Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers  
Chère melle Granger,  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.  
La rentrée étant fixée au __1__er__ septembre__, nous attendrons votre __hibou__ le __31 juillet__ au plus tard.  
Veuillez croire, chère melle Granger, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.  
__Minerva McGonagall__  
Directrice-adjointe_

Me croirez-vous si je vous dis que pas un instant je n'ai douté de la véracité de ces propos ? Ce fut pourtant le cas. Bref, après quelques jours de bataille avec mes parents, j'ai finalement pu entrer en première année à Poudlard.

Et me voilà aujourd'hui au matin de ma septième et dernière entrée au collège de sorcellerie, lieu où j'ai rencontré l'amitié, la vraie, ainsi que les problèmes. En effet, être la meilleure amie de Harry Potter, le survivant, n'est pas une vie de tout repos.

Toutefois, si la vie à Poudlard m'avait toujours semblée féérique et merveilleuse, jamais je ne me serais doutée que cette dernière année en tant que préfète en chef bouleverserait autant ma vie.

Voici mon histoire

Chapitre un :

Ce matin le réveil cria plus fort que tous les autres jours, enfin je crois, remarque c'est peut-être parce que j'avais passé tout la nuit à relire le livre de défense contre les forces du mal de septième année…Enfin, toujours est-il que c'est de bonne humeur et en sautillant que je gagnai la salle de bain. Sans prendre la peine de me regarder dans le miroir, je me suis glissée sous la douche brulante de laquelle je suis ressortie vingt minutes plus tard fraiche comme une rose et prête à me pomponner. Non, vous ne rêvez pas, j'ai bien dis cela. Cet été j'ai changé, sans devenir superficielle, je suis devenue coquette, j'ai fini par me laisser tenter par la mode. Ainsi, j'ai passé l'été à combler mes lacunes en la matière ainsi qu'à combler le vide dans le dressing que mes parents avaient créé deux années auparavant dans l'espoir de voir leur fille attacher un peu plus d'importance à son apparence. Aujourd'hui c'est chose faite, je m'explique : après avoir passé quelques heures avec le visagiste de ma mère, j'arbore actuellement un magnifique dégradé qui souligne ma nouvelle couleur, un superbe blond ensoleillé avec quelques mèches plus claires. Eh oui, je me suis débarrassée de ma tignasse et ai opté pour une coiffure plus moderne avec un effet wave naturel puisqu'une fois domptés par un lissage brésilien, mes cheveux se sont révélés plutôt facile à coiffer.

De même, mon look vestimentaire a subi un changement radical durant cet été et c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis depuis dix minutes dans mon dressing à chercher la tenue idéale pour ma rentrée. J'ai fini par opter pour un petit débardeur blanc à dentelle que j'ai rentré dans une mini-jupe rayée bleu et blanche qui souligne ma taille fine, puis j'ai complété le tout par une paire d'escarpins bleus à talons hauts. Plutôt fière du résultat, j'ai fait léviter ma valise jusque dans le salon où m'attendait ma mère : « Ma chérie tu es magnifique ! Quelque chose me dit que l'été prochain tu ne vas pas rentrer seule à la maison.. »

« Maman ! Tu as passé toutes les vacances à tenter de me caser avec les fils de tes amies, tu ne vas pas continuer ! Et sache que je connais déjà tous mes camarades et puis ce n'est pas en partageant un appartement avec une autre préfète que cela pourra évoluer. »

« Qui sait Hermione, tout peut arriver. »

« Bien sûr tout peut arriver , mais bon, certaines choses sont quand même assez improbables. »

Ma mère a continué sur ce sujet jusqu'à la gare et je dois avouer qu'en voyant le train, j'ai honteusement pensé « enfin ! »

Comme nous étions en retard, j'ai supposé que Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient déjà dans le train et j'ai donc rapidement embrassé ma mère qui en a profité pour me glisser à l'oreille « La mer est pleine de poissons ma grande » Beurk ! Vous imaginez votre mère vous dire une chose pareille ?

Je suis donc monté dans le train en vitesse et me suis précipitée dans le compartiment où m'attendaient mes amis. Tous trois se sont immédiatement tournés vers moi et Harry s'est levé pour me prendre dans ses bras « Ouah Hermione, tu es magnifique ! » ce sur quoi Ginny a rajouté non sans une petite grimace « Tu as enfin suivi mes conseils et tu as bien fait, désormais Fleurk a de la concurrence ».Seul Ron est resté immobile et n'a rien dit, comme s'il ne me reconnaissait pas. Je l'ai donc salué d'un petit signe de la main auquel il a répondu par « Tu…tu es superbe Hermione ».Après les avoir tous trois remercié, j'ai dû les laisser pour me rendre dans le compartiment des préfets en chef où je devais rencontrer mon homologue.

C'est tout juste si je n'ai pas couru sur le chemin tant j'étais pressée de savoir qui serait ma nouvelle amie. Ainsi quel ne fut pas mon désarroi et mon dégout quand je m'aperçus que mon homologue, faute d'être une femme était en fait un homme et que ce dernier n'était autre que Drago Malfoy , mon fléau de serpentard, l'homme qui, à lui seul, a réussi à gâcher la perfection de ma scolarité à Poudlard.

Je fus néanmoins heureuse de sa réaction quand il releva les yeux vers moi et observa mes jambes, puis ma poitrine et enfin mon visage. Toutefois le sourire qui commençait à naître sur son visage laissa rapidement place à une grimace quand il vit que ce corps m'appartenait :

- Non mais dites moi que je rêve, cette école fait vraiment n'importe quoi ! Une infâme sang de bourbe préfète en chef ? Mais quel délire !-, vexée, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui cracher : - Oh ferme-la Malfoy !Si tu crois que cela m'enchante de devoir passer l'année avec un fils à papa comme toi.

A sa réaction je compris que je n'aurais pas dû lui répondre comme cela, mais l'espace d'un été , cette assurance que j'avais gagné m'avait fait oublier que je me trouvais face à un mangemort dépourvu de sentiments

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? -, ses yeux avaient viré au gris orageux .Je pris peur quand je le vis se lever et s'approcher lentement de moi, je reculai et me heurtai rapidement à la vitre du au piège je dû me résoudre à le regarder avancer vers moi, dès qu'il fut à une dizaine de centimètres, il mit une main sur ma gorge et serra si fort que je me mis à pleurer et à suffoquer , je pensai qu'il allait me tuer puis qu'il me jetterait par la fenêtre. Au lieu de cela, il se contenta de coller ses lèvres contre mon oreille et de me chuchoter :

- Ecoute moi bien Granger, je vais te surveiller toute l'année, je vais te briser, et à la moindre incartade, je te ferai souffrir comme jamais ! Tu m'entends ? -, puis, soudain, il relâcha la pression et alla se rasseoir sur la banquette.. Trop apeurée, je parti pleurer dans les toilettes où je restai tout le reste du trajet. Ce gars a vraiment un problème, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Poudlard l'avait laissé revenir.

Dès que le train commença à ralentir, je regagnai le compartiment maudit pour récupérer ma valise, en entrant, je vis Malfoy se tourner vers moi et détailler mon visage, du coin de l'œil je cru apercevoir une mimique de regret émaner de lui mais lorsque je me tournai pour l'observer il regardait à nouveau par la fenêtre et m'ignorait. Ainsi, je pris ma valise et repartis sans un regard en arrière et sans me douter que Malfoy me regardait à nouveau. Le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard se fit sans encombre et je pu rapidement profiter du banquet en compagnie de mes amis qui pour l'heure cherchaient à savoir comment certains mangemorts notoires avaient pu regagner Poudlard cette année, et le plus en colère était bien sur Harry : « Mais enfin tout le monde sait que Nott et Malfoy faisaient partie du groupe qui s'est battu contre nous l'année dernière, ils ont surement tué des élèves et McGo les laisse revenir !Mais elle est folle ! » , même si je partageais son incompréhension, je préférai répondre « Harry calme toi, si elle les a laissé revenir , c'est qu'elle a ses raisons. Elle doit savoir quelque chose que nous ignorons. » Ron me regarda d'un air sceptique, ce dont je ne pouvais lui en vouloir puisque je n'étais pas plus convaincue que lui par mes propos. Pendant que je pensais à cela, je senti le poids d'un regard sur moi, toutefois en me tournant de tous côtés, je ne pus déterminer d'où il émanait et fini par l'oublier.

Plus tard, lorsque le banquet fut fini et les élèves dans leurs dortoirs, je fini par gagner le couloir dans lequel se trouvait l'appartement que je devrai partager avec Malfoy, lequel était déjà devant le tableau d'entrée à fulminer

- Mais elle aurait pu nous dire qu'il fallait un mot-de-passe cette vieille co-, mais il fut interrompu par le professeur macgonagall

- Comment, Monsieur Malfoy, que disiez-vous ? - ledit Malfoy préféra se taire et détourner le regard

-Très bien jeunes gens, notez bien le mot de passe, je ne le répéterai pas ! Il s'agit du mot Eros . Bon maintenant je vous laisse, vous êtes assez grands pour fixer vous-même les règles. Bonsoir . - Nous répondîmes de concert puis je prononçai le mot-de-passe et pénétrai dans l'appartement. Ce dernier était spacieux, doté d'une kitchenette qui ouvrait sur un salon avec une cheminée et de deux canapés en vis-à-vis, l'un aux couleurs de Griffondor et l'autre à celles de Serpentard . Un petit escalier en colimaçon permettait d'accéder au palier sur lequel se trouvait les chambres, l'une en face de l'autre. Quand je pénétrai dans la mienne, je fus subjuguée par sa beauté. Un grand lit à baldaquin se trouvait au centre, à sa droite un bureau en bois massif avec au-dessus une étagère sur laquelle j'imaginai d'ores et déjà mes livres, et à sa gauche trônait une coiffeuse. En la voyant je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'il y avait à cette place dans la chambre de Malfoy, peut être une psyché pour que ce narcissique de première se mire toute la sainte journée .Pensant à cela je remarquai que le palier ne contenait que deux portes et que par conséquent le salle de bain se trouvait en bas, je redescendis donc l'escalier armée de mes affaires de toilette et me mis en quête de la salle d'eau, je n'eus pas à chercher longtemps , un cri de mon homologue attira mon attention sur le couloir situé après le coin bibliothèque du salon que je n'avais pas encore vu, c'est là que je compris pourquoi Malfoy avait crié, je comptai non pas trois portes pour les toilettes et les deux salles de bain mais deux, pour les toilettes et LA salle de bain. J'allais devoir partager ma plus stricte intimité avec mon pire ennemi, lequel sortit de la pièce en prenant garde à ne pas me toucher par peur d'une quelconque contamination au sang de bourbe. Je pénétrai donc dans la pièce qui contenait un piscine, oups pardon, une baignoire, deux lavabos , une douche et un épais tapis de bain crème dans lequel mes pieds s'enfonçaient profondément .Un immense miroir se trouvait sur le mur au-dessus des deux lavabos .

Je regagnai ma chambre après m'être débarbouillée et brossée les dents. Et une fois sous les draps en soie, même l'incident du train ne parvint pas à ternir le sourire que j'arborai en m'endormant . Malfoy ou pas, mon année serait une bonne année.

J'ignorais qu'au même moment ce dernier était appuyé contre ma porte se demandant si je dormais ou non.


End file.
